Overleg gebruiker:TahR78
INACTIEVER, MAAR BLIJF WEL VAN MIJN BEDRIJF AF! (En GD2 wordt zeker nu hier uberactief) Ik vind dat we nu eens normaal moeten doen op Wikistad. Schelden en PA lijkt hier wel gewoonlijk, onnodig blokkeren en gebruikerspagina's verwijderen blijkbaar ook. En dan heb ik het nog niet over ruzien. Daardoor heb ik een eerste stap gezet om even de Wikia Staff te contacteren of dat allemaal wel mag aangezien Wikistad blijkbaar eigen regeltjes heeft, maar het valt alsnog onder Wikia. Al ben ik dan een klikker: het moet hier ook eens normaal kunnen zijn ;) Elkaar de pestteringtyfus in schelden/schoppen/wensen gaat ook prima zonder mij. Het is hier ook keiharde vriendjespolitiek. Ga lekker in het bestuur van Eurovisie zitten, passen jullie lekker in.. (ik overigens ook, maargoed :P)M aar ik kom nog wel terug en blijf nog een beetje actief hoor ;) Ik reageer niet op reacties van deze tekst. Dat bewijst nl alleen maar dat iedereen hier uit is op stoken. Welkom in de postbus van Tahrim Veltman! Meer weet ik niet te schrijven xP : --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 29, 2009 18:35 (UTC) Hallo Hallo! Waar zijn je archieven gebleven? :) Dr. Magnus sep 30, 2009 05:49 (UTC) :Niemand maakte zich er zorgen om. Dus hoef ik ze ook niet terug te plaatsen sep 30, 2009 11:26 (UTC) De Lachende Kip Als start van het Oktoberverbond bied ik u het volgende aan: -- Begin bon -- -- Einde -- okt 1, 2009 12:32 (UTC) Mijn oneindige goedheid In mijn oneindige goedheid heb ik Pierlot wederom een kans gegeven. Dit waren mijn eisen: ---- Pierlot. Ik heb je op je IP een laatste kans aangeboden. Er zijn een aantal voorwaarden. Ga je daarmee akkoord dan ben je vandaag al weer terug op Wikistad. De voorwaarden: #Ik wil nóóit meer "''Dat mag niet!" horen. Ik vind dat erg irritant en erger me eraan. #Je bent een simpele restaurant eigenaar. Een zakenman. Met de politiek mag je je niet bezighouden en je zoekt geen ruzie. Mensen die je niet mag ga je uit de weg. #Je toont respect. Je laat duidelijk blijken dat je begrijpt dat dit je laatste kans is. Je gaat niet rond lopen bazuinen: "Ze geven me wéér een kans! Haha, ik krijg stééds nieuwe kansen, ze blokkeren me toch nooit voor altijd!" Want dat is niet zo. Dit is werkelijk je laatste kans. #Niet schelden. Je scheldt geen mensen uit. Je toont iedereen respect en behandelt iedereen goed. Je geeft altijd netjes antwoordt op vragen en je gaat geen rare dingen doen zoals oorlogen uitroepen en bombardementen uitvoeren #Je blijft van andermans pagina's af. Als je ergens iets wilt aanpassen (grote veranderingen) dan vertel je dat in de kroeg. Je vraagt vooraf wat de anderen ervan vinden. Ik houdt je bijdragen in de gaten: onthoudt dat! Je bent een zakenman. Niet meer dan dat. Je mag géén burgemeester of gouverneur worden. Je kunt rijk worden. Steenrijk zelfs. Misschien maak je de mooiste bedrijven en krijg je uiteindelijk, over een paar weken tot maanden, respect van iedereen. Tot die tijd ben je niets dan een zakenman. Gedraag je goed. Goed bedrag wordt beloond. Je kunt een leuke tijd beleven hier. Een lange, leuke tijd als productieve en actieve gebruiker. Dingen opbouwen, niet dingen slopen. Maak je restaurant succesvol. Maak meer bedrijven. Neem een voetbalclub over. Je zult het leuk krijgen. Maar houdt je aan deze voowaarden.'' ---- Ik wil je vragen of je het eens bent met mijn voorwaarden. Misschien heb je er nog wat aan toe te voegen? Dr. Magnus okt 1, 2009 13:15 (UTC) :Om je charmes heb je me overgehaald, maar als Pierlot (en jij ook) weet dat dit echt de allerlaatste kans is dan is het goed. Ik heb verder niks toe te voegen aan deze voorwaarden ;) okt 1, 2009 14:23 (UTC) Je weet, ik ben aller overtuigendst wanneer ik iets gedaan wil krijgen. En ik heb monnikengeduld, dus ook met Pierlot. Wanneer hij een goede gebruiker blijkt te zijn, dan: des te mooier. Maar als hij weer in zijn oude patroon verzakt trap ik hem er voorgoed van af en neem zijn bedrijven over... Dr. Magnus okt 1, 2009 14:35 (UTC) :Uhm, nog even over het laatste (ja, inderdaad weer ns bezig met mierenneuken), die bedrijven gaan dan naar de veiling waar nieuwe gebruikers een bedrijfje mogen kiezen :P okt 1, 2009 14:36 (UTC) Ook goed. Als iemand er maar wat aan heeft. En als nieuwe gebruikers geen behoefte hebben aan de bedrijven neem ik ze over. Of jij, natuurlijk (of een ander). Als er maar wat nuttigs mee gebeurd. Dr. Magnus okt 1, 2009 14:42 (UTC) :Maar onthoud wel he: je zegt dat ie niet moet denken dat er oneindig veel kansen zijn, maar wij moeten er ook aan werken dat we niet steeds weer een kans geven. ;) okt 1, 2009 14:53 (UTC) FC Muntegu Nu ben ik dus trainer van muntegu, maar omdat ik hier nog niet zolang ben weet ik niet hoe dat gaat. Ik moet me voorbereiden, maar hoe doe ik dat? En hoe wordt bepaald hoe goed een speler en hoe goed een club is? Wat mag ik allemaal doen met mijn club, mag ik em een andere naam geven als ik dat zou willen? Zou ik nieuwe spelers mogen maken? Mag ik bestaande veranderen? Karel Klaas Wal okt 1, 2009 18:14 (UTC) :Uhm, voorlopig hoef je je niet te haasten want FC Muntegu doet nog niet mee aan een competitie ;) Even antwoorden op je vragen: :# Je hoeft niet echt iets speciaals te doen om je club voor te bereiden, wel een team samenstellen he. :# Hoe goed een speler is mag je helemaal zelf bepalen, hoe goed een club is bepaalt de Libertaanse voetbalbond. :# Je mag nieuwe spelers aanschaffen, nieuw logo plaatsen, van alles ermee doen, nieuwe kantine enzo. :# Je mag de naam dus ook ervan veranderen, maar ik raad aan om het te houden omdat de club zo heet omdat hij uit Muntegu, de stad, komt. :# Je mag nieuwe spelers aannemen en aanmaken maar ook bestaande nemen en ruilen met andere clubs (mits ze het willen). :Ik hoop je vragen goed beantwoord te hebben en voor meer vragen: vraag maar raak! Enneh, veel succes! okt 1, 2009 18:35 (UTC) ::Oh op mijn OP werd gezegd dat Muntegu over een paar dagen aan een beker mee deed en dat ik me moest voorbereiden. Karel Klaas Wal okt 1, 2009 18:55 (UTC) :::Dat is raar, je mag namelijk zelf kiezen als directeur van een club of je club meedoet of niet.. :S okt 1, 2009 18:57 (UTC) ::::Houdt voorbereiden verder nog iets in? Karel Klaas Wal okt 1, 2009 19:00 (UTC) :::::Neh, niet echt. okt 1, 2009 19:05 (UTC) ::::::Wat is mijn transferbudget? (Zoveel mogelijk als het kan ;) ) Karel Klaas Wal okt 1, 2009 19:44 (UTC) :::::::Is er ook een competitie voor beloftenelftallen? Zoja, dan kan ik daar jonge speler in zetten die niks doen in de geowne competitie. Karel Klaas Wal okt 3, 2009 09:48 (UTC) ::::::::Nee. okt 3, 2009 09:59 (UTC) Middenvelder Om Civitese goed te laten presteren heb ik een middenvelder en een aanvaller nodig. Magnus heeft me 2 middenvelders aangeboden (zie zijn OP) wat vind jij hiervan? okt 2, 2009 17:53 (UTC) :Hmm... Ik heb wel een plannetje (6) okt 3, 2009 10:02 (UTC) Bon twer waarde van 1000 Moneta Je krijgt een bon van Restaurant Het Gadhoffi ter waarde van 1000 moneta. deze bon kunt u inwisselen voor een gerecht naar keuze. Welk gerecht zou u graag willen als u bij ons zou eten? Pierlot Adrianusz okt 2, 2009 19:00 (UTC) :Wat vindt je van deze bon? Pierlot Adrianusz okt 3, 2009 10:01 (UTC) ::Je mag hem gebruiken Pierlot Adrianusz okt 3, 2009 17:56 (UTC) :::Sorry, geen interesse. okt 3, 2009 18:10 (UTC) ::::Maar ons restaurant is hartstikke goed! :( Pierlot Adrianusz okt 3, 2009 18:12 (UTC) :::::Hmm.. nu ik heb gezien wat die Tousse General is heb ik weer wel interesse.. :D okt 4, 2009 12:42 (UTC) ::::::OK Igor Peltuna okt 16, 2009 11:14 (UTC) :::Kaviaar van de Kaspische Zee. --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 3, 2009 17:57 (UTC) Groot nieuws Groot nieuws! Gisteren was de grande opening (zie Voetbalkrant) van Stadion Magnus, het imposante nieuwe stadion van Réal Sportas! 86.89.146.118 okt 4, 2009 11:42 (UTC) Mijn gitaar? [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O0B_UZNtEk4 From my cold dead hand!] :P Echocho okt 4, 2009 18:59 (UTC) Reactie Een verslaggever in de Voetbalkrant, vraagt om jouw mening over het aantrekken van de Aanvallers Geoffrey Hout en Al Robbens. Kun je hier even je mening erover geven. okt 5, 2009 14:02 (UTC) FC Civitesse FC Civitesse is kampioen!!!!! okt 12, 2009 16:16 (UTC) :WHOEHOEEEEEEE! Mijn internet was ff kaduuk ;) okt 12, 2009 19:58 (UTC) Smartweather Ik zat even door mijn bijdragen te snuffelen en kom dit tegen, denk je dat het wat wordt als e het zo bekijkt of kan ik er beter mee op houden en iets anders proberen ? okt 15, 2009 18:07 (UTC) :Nou, je kan binnenkort wel veel concurrentie verwachten, maar nooit geschoten is altijd mis, dus probeer het toch maar om het te doen zou ik zeggen! ;) okt 15, 2009 18:13 (UTC) ::Concurrentie ? okt 15, 2009 18:21 (UTC) :::Ja, zeker. okt 15, 2009 18:29 (UTC) ::::Wie heeft dan gezegt dit ook te doen ? okt 15, 2009 20:33 (UTC) :::::LLC Weer & Verkeer, verzorgt o.a. weer voor een nieuwe krant die ik nog mss ga maken en programma's enz ;) okt 15, 2009 20:41 (UTC) :::::: Dat had je natuurlijk al een tijdje in je hooft en heb je niet net bedacht, maar we kunnen ook samenwerken, dat scheelt onnodig werk okt 15, 2009 20:48 (UTC) :::::::Sorry hoor, maar de naam van dat bedrijf staat al heel lang op de pagina van de LLC. Ik had het niet net in mijn hoofd, maar het leek me wel handig. Anyway, je had eigenlijk eerder moeten komen klagen want nu ben ik bezig met de plannen he ;) even kijken wat waar kan enzo. okt 15, 2009 21:02 (UTC) ::::::::O sorry niet gezien, ik meende dat je alles al had gemaakt, veel succes met plannen :-P okt 15, 2009 21:05 (UTC) :::::::::Sorry dat ik ook een weerbedrijf hebt maar dat is zeker niet om na te apen, en een beetje concurrentie kan zeker geen kwaad ;) okt 15, 2009 21:19 (UTC) ::::::::::Het is alleen wel vreemd als we verschillende weersvoorspellingen hebben okt 16, 2009 11:26 (UTC) :::::::::::Ja, misschien moet iemand het Libertaans Meteo Consult (of hoe het heette) weer opstarten, en dat geeft het weer door aan de bedrijven, en die doen ermee wat ze willen enz. okt 16, 2009 20:52 (UTC) ::::::::::::LMI (Libertaans meteorologisch instituut) bedoel je, tja dat kan maar dan moet de techniek wel veranderen :p okt 16, 2009 21:11 (UTC) Cadeaubonnen Libertas WTF, waarom zorg je er voor dat de euro maar 2 keer zoveel is in van plaats 10 keer zoveel. Ik zie daar geen lochica in, graag een antwoord okt 18, 2009 09:14 (UTC) :Misschien kan je het overleg op een pagina houden. Bovendien gaat die bon helemaal raar zijn als ik de echte koers van de moneta-euro ga gebruiken. Omdat 10 moneta dan 100 euro is. Bijvoorbeeld: de bon van 500 moneta wordt dan een bon van 5000 euro. Dat wordt erg raar op een gegeven moment en daarom heb ik dus maar voor zoiets gekozen. Je hoeft nog niet te flippen hoor. Ik upload zo even een bon, dan zie je precies wat het is. Aan een bon zitten twee waardes vast: die van 50 moneta, en van 25 euro. Het zou gek zijn als je dan 50 moneta en 500 euro had. Kijk maar even op het voorbeeld van de bon. okt 18, 2009 09:59 (UTC) Blog Heb je mijn WikiBlog al gezien? Igor Peltuna okt 18, 2009 09:58 (UTC) :Ja, leuk is hij geworden :) Wil je ook even ietsstmemen bij mijn blog voor de cadeaubon? okt 18, 2009 10:25 (UTC) Tahrim Tahrim! Je hebt een nieuwe boom! Igor Peltuna okt 18, 2009 12:18 (UTC) :Haha, ga je nu voor idereen een boom maken of zo ? okt 18, 2009 12:26 (UTC) ::Voor jou wel Igor Peltuna okt 18, 2009 12:29 (UTC) :::Mooi zo okt 18, 2009 12:30 (UTC) ::::Je hebt nu een boom. Igor Peltuna okt 18, 2009 12:31 (UTC) :::::Jij ook okt 18, 2009 12:32 (UTC) Appoblock want anders gatie meskien het ipadre verspreije Igor Peltuna okt 18, 2009 15:26 (UTC) :En in normaal nederlands is dat ? okt 18, 2009 15:36 (UTC) Block Alleen als je excuses aanbied voor het hyperactief krijgen van mij krijg je geen block Igor Peltuna okt 18, 2009 16:13 (UTC) :In je dromen. okt 18, 2009 16:14 (UTC) ::Je hebt me hyperactief gekregen Igor Peltuna okt 18, 2009 16:14 (UTC) verwijderen blog WTF, waarom verwijder jij dat ?, trouwens is het daar na weer terug geplaatst door bucu en vervolgens verwijderd door bucu en vervolgens weer terug geplaatst door mij okt 18, 2009 17:16 (UTC) :Omdat die blog alleen maat haatzaaide en daardoor bijna de 4e Burgeroorlog ontstond. We weten onderhand wel wat jouw en Pierlot's mening is. okt 18, 2009 17:18 (UTC) ::Zou je dat metten willen zeggen okt 18, 2009 17:19 (UTC) :::Anyway, zullen we het toch maar verwijderen? okt 18, 2009 17:20 (UTC) ::::Ja is goed, als je maar duidelijk een reden geeft vind ik het goed, het zorgde idd voor haat okt 18, 2009 17:22 (UTC) Vraag Ik zag dat Pierlot gisteren definitief is geblokkeerd. Hij heeft zijn laatste kans klaarblijkelijk verspild, dus het was terecht. Maar ik vraag me af of je me nu wilt vertellen: #Wat er precies is gebeurd. #Waarom Pierlot zo doordraaide #Wat was de rol van Jillids en Bucu #En tenslotte: WAAROM GAF JE HEM BUROCRAATRECHTEN! WAAROP SLOEG DAT? Ik ben erg benieuwd. :P Dr. Magnus okt 19, 2009 09:24 (UTC) :# Nou, kijk, Bucu kwam terug om Jillids een beetje harde opmerking te maken, maar Pierlot was het daar niet mee eens dus die startte een haatzaaiende blog, toen barstte de pleuris los. :# Doet ie altijd. :# Van Bucu had een grote rol, Jillids iets kleiner. :# Deed ik niet, deed Bucu .. okt 19, 2009 11:04 (UTC) Bedankt. Dat verklaard een hoop. Ik heb trouwens ook gezien dat jullie op Sannse's OP op Wikia weer een enorme discussie hebben lopen voeren met Lotje's IP. Alleen al daarom wil ik dat die crosswiki er komt. En ook volledig dus op alle Wikia's. Ik heb net nog meer op Sannse's OP gezet. Dr. Magnus okt 19, 2009 13:06 (UTC) IRC Wil je even komen ? okt 19, 2009 14:20 (UTC) :Ik dacht dat apoo had doorgegeven dat ik even naar het winkelcentrum was. Anyway, ik ben een beetje te laat :$ Wat was er? okt 19, 2009 16:24 (UTC) ::Je kwam net op #kinderwiki-nl en ging gelijk weg. Is er iets? okt 19, 2009 16:29 (UTC) Rechten Jillids Ik wil Jillids zijn rechten teruggeven. Hij heeft de laatste tijd heel wat over zich heen gekregen. En natuurlijk is wat hij Bucu zoal naar de kop slingerde niet altijd even fair. Toch vind ik dat Jillids, na talloze blokkades en pesterijen te hebben moeten verduren, zijnn rechten weer terug verdient. Hij is in mijn optiek een goede gebruiker. Twee mensen mag hij niet: Pierlot en Bucu. Beide zijn hier niet meer actief (en Pierlot zelfs nooit meer). Ik vind dat Jillids zijn rechten terug moet krijgen. In plaats van het gewoon "te doen" vraag ik je eerst om advies. Wat zijn "de voors & tegens", Tahrim? Dr. Magnus okt 21, 2009 15:34 (UTC) :Tegen. okt 21, 2009 15:35 (UTC) ::Als bucu ze niet verdient, verdient Jillids ze zeker niet ;) Greenday2 okt 21, 2009 15:42 (UTC) Als Bucu onactief is voor tenminste 6 maanden dan zal Jillids geen enkele oorzaak meer hebben voor wat voor uitbarsting dan ook. Dr. Magnus okt 21, 2009 16:04 (UTC) :Pierius, ga ajb niet weer doordrammen. okt 21, 2009 16:05 (UTC) ::Ik ben het met tahrim eens (voor die ene keer dan :p), jillids moet maar niet uitbarsten Greenday2 okt 21, 2009 16:22 (UTC) Inactiever Is het er hier werkelijk zo erg aan toe dat je hier nu inactiever wordt? Hoe bedoel je dat, trouwens. Je bent nog wel dagelijks\wekelijks\elke twee dagen actief ofzo? Leg eens uit, gewoon voor de duidelijkheid. Dr. Magnus okt 21, 2009 16:08 (UTC) :Het staat er. En deze keer meen ik het echt. okt 21, 2009 16:09 (UTC) Goedzo Bucu. Ga zo door ofzo? okt 21, 2009 16:31 (UTC) :Je had je rechten aan mij te danken. Nu mag je het vergeten. --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 21, 2009 16:32 (UTC) ::Als bucu zonodig moet worden geblokkeerd, geld hetzelfde voor Jillids ;) Greenday2 okt 21, 2009 16:34 (UTC) :::Hoeftie niet mij gelijk te blokkeren? okt 21, 2009 16:35 (UTC) ::::Doe jij toch ook met hem? XD Greenday2 okt 21, 2009 16:37 (UTC) :::::Maar hij heeft een heel strafblad? Anyway, ben nu ff op #wikia bezig. okt 21, 2009 16:38 (UTC) :::::: En jij bent een braaf joch wou je zeggen? --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 21, 2009 16:39 (UTC) :::::::Zei ik niet. okt 21, 2009 16:40 (UTC) :::::::Sannse is het met me eens dat het hier waardeloos is. Chantage ook nog. En het is erg laf om me te uit te schelden op IRC.. alsof we niet wisten dat jij het was? okt 21, 2009 16:41 (UTC) ::::::::Wat, op IRC? Ik ben al DAGEN niet op IRC geweest! --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 21, 2009 16:41 (UTC) :::::::::Jij chanteert me niet? Je hebt net precies hetzelfde bij mij gedaan - ALLEEN EEN MAAND IPV 2 UUR. Ga huilen, echt waar. --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 21, 2009 16:42 (UTC)